


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Nothing Explicit Actually Happens, It Hurts Kinda Gay, It's Literally Like A Page and A Half, Kinda Suggestive Conversations, Kisses, Knuckle kisses, Late Night Conversations, Like, M/M, New York City, References to Insomnia, Semi Angst, Stars, Supremely Gay, a lot of kisses, all kisses, also, anyway, but it's mostly just fluff, shoulder kisses, super short, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a chill, whistling silence that strung over the night. All Bucky could bother to hear was the dull rumbling of cars and echoing sirens trailing below their room and off into the distance. The city lights glittered and blurred into a mesh of different neons against sleek silver glass, diluting the rest of the sky to a simple and steele black blanket accompanied with a few splotches of stale blue. Not a single sign of a star dotted anywhere above Buck’s head. Almost like they were trapped in, like a dome encasing all of New York. It made Bucky feel claustrophobic. Like the air they were breathing was fake, but he couldn’t go anywhere else to breathe. He was slowly suffocating, and didn’t know how to surface back.“Babe? What’s wrong?” A pair of arms found themselves wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something fluff and this happened so... :P (I know I know, super original title right?) If you catch a mistake please let me know, thank you~

There was a chill, whistling silence that strung over the night. All Bucky could bother to hear was the dull rumbling of cars and echoing sirens trailing below their room and off into the distance. The city lights glittered and blurred into a mesh of different neons against sleek silver glass, diluting the rest of the sky to a simple and steele black blanket accompanied with a few splotches of stale blue. Not a single sign of a star dotted anywhere above Buck’s head. Almost like they were trapped in, like a dome encasing all of New York. It made Bucky feel claustrophobic. Like the air they were breathing was fake, but he couldn’t go anywhere else to breathe. He was slowly suffocating, and didn’t know how to surface back. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” A pair of arms found themselves wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders.   
“Nothing, sorry Steve.” Bucky said, feeling his chest begin to move again as Steve started dropping little kisses all around his neck. He wasn’t even aware that he was holding in his breath until Steve woke up.   
“‘S fine, I was jus’ wonderin’ why you were up s’ late.” Steve spoke through little pecks, his voice still piecing itself back together. Bucky just hummed in response, letting the wave of affection overwhelm the panic slowly bubbling in his stomach. 

It was well into the night, probably past 12, and what started as an attempt to lay down and try to sleep ended up becoming a full hours session until he was left with too much adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Sleep hasn't been a fairly frequent pattern since he first came back to his own senses. Everything was too busy pushing in on his mind; like all his thoughts were rushing in all at once and he didn’t have the right armor to fight them off. Staring at the sky through the window from the comfort of his and Steve’s bed has become a bit of a habit ever since. Bucky didn’t mind it too terribly, it made him more tired than normal that’s for sure, but at least he was capsuled into a dream like state all of his own. Sleep may not be an option for him, but that didn’t mean dreaming wasn’t. 

He just hated that it disturbed Steve’s own sleep. He had a bit of a problem with it himself, but he at least got more than Bucky did and Bucky hated that he would be obnoxious enough to ruin that little moments rest for him sometimes. He’s gotten better at preventing those burdens, but there are still incredibly bitter nights where the hissing in head becomes all too audible.   
“You can go back to sleep Steve, everything’s fine.”  
“Eh, I don’t think I can.” Steve said, dragging his lips on the bubbled scar tissue that connected flesh and metal. It sent an electric shiver down Bucky’s spine, easily drowning out the guilt. He could feel the curl of Steve’s smile shortly after, as if he knew exactly what it was that made Bucky melt.  
“Okay, so what now?” Bucky asked, falling backwards so his head was on Steve’s chest. He looked up and saw Steve lazily smile, his eyes clouded with sleep. Steve just shrugged, letting one hand card through Buck’s hair while the other mindlessly started messing with the fingers of his metal arm. 

The two stilled for a while, drinking in the sluggish night and gazing at the glossy view of New York. Bucky wondered if Steve ever felt the same about the stars. If he ever felt stuck in a stark black dome of his own. Bucky curled his fingers around Steve’s and brought their hands to his lips; giving a slow, deliberate kisses to every scar and bruise he could find on Steve’s hand.  
“What’re you doing?” Steve chuckled, but showing no sign of resentment.   
“Kissing your hand,” is all Bucky said, continuing to pepper little kisses all throughout Steve’s palm, traveling down to his wrist. Steve hummed with a buckled laugh, planting his own kisses to the top of Bucky’s head. 

Bucky shrugged himself off of Steve after a while and turned around, pulling Steve closer until he was straddling his lap. Steve giggled breathlessly and shuffled himself as close as he could get to his boyfriend, folding his arms around the soldier’s neck. His eyes glazed over with adoration. The two didn’t even need to say anything, they just leaned in and met in the middle, kissing leisurely and melting into each other as much as the world would allow. Bucky slid his metal arm under the hem of Steve’s shirt and ghosted his fingers over the indentation of his back, thumbing little circles on the curve of his shoulder blades. Steve sighed into the kiss and arched his back away from the cool metal before sinking back into Bucky’s touch.

“Is everything okay babe?” Steve asked, thumbing the shelf of Bucky’s collar bone.   
“I’m fine, just can’t sleep and I have nothing better to do.” Bucky hummed, letting all of Steve’s caresses and pokes lull him into a dazed loss.  
“Ah, right, so I’m the thing you’re going to do?” Steve asked, a chuckle dronning in the back of his throat.   
“Haha, don’t get too excited tiger.” Bucky joked, winding his arms tightly around Steve’s waist and pulling him close. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Bucky said, never taking his eyes off Steve’s.   
“Shut up.” Steve laughed, going from a moonlight pale to a glowing red and leaned in to press a sedate kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You are too." Steve’s eyes were burning an ocean blue, dark with devotion and speckled with exhilaration. Bucky lost himself in the many stars that dotted around Steve’s eyes.   
“I love you Steve, so much.” Bucky said, unwrapping his arms from his waist and instead let his hands rest on the swell of Steve’s hips. 

All at once, the dome that smothered above Bucky’s head had disappeared. He could breathe easily, the lights that shone a blinding color dulled and blue wasn’t quite so stale anymore. He was home.  
“I love you too Buck. More than you could possibly know.”


End file.
